


Babysitting Alee

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Airplane, Babysitting, Cancelling, Child, Coloring, Crying, Cuteness overload, Danger, F/M, Files, Games, Hugs, Kisses, Laler work, Love, Office, Playing, Ringing, Stains, Three year old, Trouble, baby sitter, cursing, daughter - Freeform, phone, xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: With no one to watch their daughter Rafael Barba is forced to take her to work and babysit her all on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alee from "Cookie" is back!
> 
> Work title/summary may change
> 
> Words are misspelled because of pronunciation purposes

With the babysitter cancelling because of a family emergency, with our parents living too far away, and with me always constantly out facing danger, Rafael Barba was the only one available to watch three year old baby Alee as he had no choice but to take her to work with him on a Saturday morning.

* * *

Rafael holds Alee's little hand in his as they step out of the elevator and greet Carmen good morning, Alee frantically waving her free hand to her. 

They walk inside the office and he sits her down on his couch, her feet dangling off the edge, where he helps her take off her Dora the Explorer backpack and coat.

"Mija, daddy has a lot of work to do at his desk so you need to keep busy okay, so you don't get bored. What would you like to do, do you want to read?"

Alee shakes her head dramatically, her black curls hitting her face with each motion

"Okay, um, do you want to color?"

Now Alee dramatically nods her head with a smile, her curly hair bouncing "Yes, I want to cover" she speaks cutely

He smiles at her inability to properly pronounce words yet and opens her bag taking out a coloring book full of Disney Characters and her twenty-four color sorted box of crayola crayons.

Rafael grabs the edge of the table to move it closer to her but Alee stops him "No daddy, I want to cover on the foor" she wiggles her feet up and down and pushes herself off the couch with her hands.

Rafael gives her the coloring book and opens up her box of crayons. He waits while she goes through the hundred or so pages and stops at one with Mickey and Minnie Mouse hugging "I want to cover this daddy" she speaks as she plants her little hand on top of the page, her paw covering Minnie's face. 

"Good choice mija. You color and daddy is going to be right over there" he points at his chair and desk "Ok?"

She nods and pulls out a black crayon beginning to color Minnie and Mickey's ears while Rafael walks over to his desk and gets started on his work.

* * *

Loud wailing causes Rafael to frantically rise from his seat and run over to his daughter. He kneels down "Mija what's wrong, are you okay?"

She sniffles and holds up her broken red crayon

"Oh Alee, sweetie, that's ok you can still use it, look" Rafael takes one half of the crayon and peels off part of the wrapper. He begins to color the dress that was already started to show Alee that the crayon is, indeed, still alright "See mija, Minnie's dress is still going to be finished."

Alee turns her frown into a big smile and takes the crayon, although struggling, from his big hand "Daddy, _I'm_ covering"

He chuckled and wipes her face clean of the wetness "Alright Alee, lo siento, you keep coloring and daddy will go back to working" Rafael kisses her on top of the head and walks back to his work.

* * *

One hour later and Alee was all finished with her coloring of Mickey and Minnie. She grabbed the book and walked over to Rafael pulling on his pant leg "Look daddy" she held up the book "I finished"

Rafael took the book and glanced at it. Of course her colors didn't match and of course she colored outside the lines but to him it was still perfect "Wow Alee, this is amazing mija, good job!" he held out his hand and she high-fived it

"Oh" her chubby little hand palmed her forehead "I ah most fogot" she ran to her backpack and pulled out a thin sheet of printer paper. She ran back over and handed the paper to her daddy "I drew tha yestaday when you and mommy were washing tv"

He looks at the drawing - a family portrait with a man, woman, and a child with massive curly hair

"The man wif the blue tie is you daddy. Mommy is the one wif the pink jess, and the one wif the curvy hair is me"

Rafael sports a big smile and leans down giving Alee a big kiss on the cheek "My little Picasso. I love it, can daddy keep this?"

She sports a huge smile of her own and nods her head "Yes, you can keep it"

* * *

With the crayons and coloring book neatly stored in her backpack because she got bored with coloring Alee now finds herself in need of something else to do. Now she once again finds herself sitting on the couch with her feet dangling blowing spit bubbles.

Rafael glanced up from his paperwork and notices "Alee, sweetie, don't do that" he grabs a tissue and walks over to her wiping the saliva off of her chin. 

"But daddy I'm bored"

"Ok, well-" he stops himself and reaches in his pocket pulling out his iPhone "I know what you can do. Do you want to play a game mija?"

She nods.

Rafael turns on his phone and opens up a jewel matching game, one he would always play from time to time while waiting on trial verdicts.

He hands Alee the phone and goes back to his work that he is no where near close to finishing. 

A few minutes later and Alee's giggles turn to sobs as his phone started to loudly ring and vibrate in her hands.

Rafael rushes over and takes the phone from her hands seeing that it's a coworker he can always call back later. He ignores the call and sits down next to Alee reassuring her that everything was ok, trying his best to describe to her how phones work in hopes that maybe next time she won't break into tears. 

Alee eventually calms down but decides that she no longer wants to play any more Jewels Star, once again leaving her bored and now, hungry.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Alee wraps her arms around her midsection and rocks back and forth

"What would you like to eat?"

She shrugs her shoulders "I ono"

"You want a cheesesteak?" Rafael suggested only because he was in the mood for one himself

"I ono" she shrugs again

Rafael chuckles at her indecisiveness and decides to order the cheesesteak for himself and a small order of cheese fries for Alee.

* * *

Rafael left his cheesesteak untouched on top of his desk as he sat down with Alee on the couch while she ate her cheese fries

"Look how long dis fry is daddy" Alee holds up a long fry with her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, that is a really long fry honey but use your fork and don't play with your food"

The fry covered in yellow cheese suddenly slips from between her fingers and lands on Rafael's crisp, clean navy blue dress pants. 

"Fuck" Rafael clearly enunciates the curse word, forgetting for a quick minute that his three year old was present next to him

"I'm soy daddy" she apologizes with a pouted lower lip but nowhere near to dropping any tears. 

"It's alright mija. Carmen" In walks Rafael's secretary

"Yes Mr. Barba?"

Rafael picks up the fry and stands up tossing it in the trash "Carmen, do me a favor and get me a wet paper towel please?"

She glances down at the stain "Right away Mr. Barba"

A few seconds pass and Carmen steps inside handing Barba the wet paper towel

"Thank you"  
   
Carmen leaves and Rafael frantically wipes over the yellow residue on his pants continuously over and over until the cheese is completely gone. 

He throws away the paper towel and sits back down next to Alee seeing that the cheese fries are all gone and her hands yellow.

He sighs "Alee, I thought I told to you to use a fork mija"

"I did" she holds up the fork and shows him the prongs covered in cheese "See?"

"Carmen, get me another paper towel please?" he calls out to his secretary through the open door and again she steps in with a wet paper towel to which he takes and wipes Alee's fingers clean. 

"All clean" Alee speaks

"That's right Alee, all-"

"Hey you two" I spoke as I walked into Rafael's office holding some paperwork that Benson wanted me to drop off. 

"Mommy!" Alee jumps off the couch and runs to me hugging my leg tight. 

I kneel down hugging and kissing my daughter "Hey sweetie how are you, did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yes and no."

I chuckle and stand back up "Here, Liv wanted me to drop this off"

He takes the paperwork and lays it on top of his desk with a long sigh

"Long day?" I comment with a slight hint of a smile

"Very" he replies "You know our daughter cried twice today. Once was because her crayon broke and the other was because my phone went off in her hands while she was playing a game."

"She's only three years old Rafi, she's going to cry at silly-"

"Mommy" Alee interrupts pulling on my pant leg. 

I turn my attention away from Rafael and focus it on her "Yes sweetie?"

"Mommy, what does fu... Fu..." Unable to pronounce the word she tries again "Mommy what does fuck mean?"

My eyes open wide "Alee, where did you hear that word?" Alee raises her hand and points her finger at Rafael "Daddy said it when I assidenly dropped a fry on his pants"

I turn my focus back on Rafael glaring daggers at him. I cross my arms and wait for him to explain. 

"Y/N, it acci-" he pauses once he hears my phone go off. 

I raise my hand and answer the call.

"Alright, yeah, I'll be right there" I hang up and place the phone back in my pocket "That was the coroner who apparently has new info regarding the body so I have to go but mark my words Rafael Barba, this conversation will continue when we get home and Alee is in bed" I kneel down "Alee, mommy has to go back to work but I will see you later alright?" I kneel down and wrap Alee in hugs and kisses "I love you. Be good."

"I love you too mommy, and be safe pwease."

"Don't worry sweetie" I stand back up and walk over to Rafael giving him a kiss on the cheek "I'm mad but I still love you. I'll see you later"

I walk out and leave Alee again alone with her father. He playfully glares at her making her giggle "You got daddy in trouble Alee"

"I'm soy daddy, pwease don't be mad at me"

He kneels down in front of her and cups her face "I can never be mad at you mija. You're too cute and I love you too much to be mad at you" He kisses her forehead and she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Daddy"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I wanna pway airpanes"

Rafael sighs at the request but still accepts especially since he just remembers that all the paperwork does not need to be done until tomorrow afternoon anyway.

He smiles widely "Let's play airplanes mija"

Alee opens her arms wide and giggles when Rafael picks her up and flies her around his office pretending that different objects are a country, taking her wherever her imagination decides to go. 


End file.
